headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones: AKA Crush Syndrome
"AKA Crush Syndrome" is the second episode of season one of the superhero crime noir series Jessica Jones. The episode was directed by SJ Clarkson with a script written by Melissa Rosenberg. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * [[Jessica Jones (2015)|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] was developed for television by Melissa Rosenberg. It is based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. Jessica Jones first appeared in ''Alias'' #1 in November, 2001, which was her own series published under Marvel's MAX imprint. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language. * Director S.J. Clarkson is credited as SJ Clarkson in this episode. This is his second and final episode from season one as a director. He also directed "AKA Ladies Night". * This is the first episode of the series written by Micah Schraft. He writes three episodes from season one in total. His next episode is "AKA Top Shelf Perverts". * The black man in the bar is identified as "Luke" in this episode. In the pilot episode, he was not addressed by name. This is Luke Cage, who is a character featured in Marvel Comics comic titles. Allusions * Jessica Jones makes a reference to Seattle Grace, which is a hospital in Washington featured on the ABC television series Grey's Anatomy. * Jessica Jones makes a reference to Doctor Carter in this episode. This may be a reference to the character of John Carter from the NBC medical drama series ER. * Reva Connors is presented as a former love interest of Luke Cage. The series establishes that she was killed by Jessica Jones under the command of Kilgrave. In the comics, Reva Connors was accidentally killed by hitmen for the Maggia who were trying to kill Willis Stryker. Quotes * Jessica Jones: My greatest weakness? Occasionally, I give a damn. And Kilgrave knows it. But now I know his. Game on. .... * Trish Walker: Listen, I think you should move in with me again. I have a security system, a doorman. I have an actual lock on my door. * Jessica Jones: You think I'll be safe there? I'm not safe anywhere. Every corner I turn, I don't know what's on the other side. I don't know who's on the other side. It could be the cabbie who's gonna drive me into the East River, okay? It could be the FedEx woman. It could be a talk show host who was my best friend. * Trish Walker: Was? * Jessica Jones: I'm life-threatening, Trish. Steer clear of me. .... * Jessica Jones: You know why I live alone? * Ruben: People don't like you? * Jessica Jones: People distract me. Now, I don't give a bag of dicks what kinky shit you're into. Just be into it quietly. Self-respect. Get some. .... * Trish Walker: Your place is... is cute. * Jessica Jones: You think it's a dump. * Trish Walker: I didn't say that. * Jessica Jones: I know your voice. .... * Robyn: Hands off my brother, cougar. You're all alone, so you have to pick away at other people's happiness. You're not all that. Get over here. * Jessica Jones: Lady, you're a very perceptive... asshole. .... * Luke Cage: You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .... * Jeri Hogarth: Relax. Get a massage. I have a Filipino woman who will walk all over your back. * Jessica Jones: Massages make me tense. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified